herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yuna Kagurazaka
Yuna Kagurazaka is a character from the Galaxy Fraulein Yuna. Profile * Height: 158 cm * Weight: 45 kg * Three sizes: 78 cm / 56 cm / 82 cm * Date of birth: April 17, 2283 * Age: 16 * Blood type: AB About Tokyo has already destroyed at certain of reasons, the capital functions moved to Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture. The parents and three people living in the "old town save areas" have a house. It was a normal girl attending private Shirooka stand girls' high school in Yokohama (?), It would take the Grand Prix was played a friend of applicants "galaxy princess contest", suddenly it becomes popular idol singer. On the other hand, it was told that his own in the "matrix of light" appeared in the night it is Elna is the "savior of light", and became end up throw oneself to fight to protect the universe from the invasion of the "darkness". However, her real goal is not a defeat, it was to your friends. Personality, bright carefree natural blur. Singing force to idle singer is not, but Karakkishi nor exercise study, but have a strange talent that even the enemy would have to a friend. Wear a battle suit (light suit), which was based on pure white and blue at the time of combat, and using a weapon matrix dividers also become gun to sword ("Galaxy Fraulein Yuna 2" and later was a small improvement "matrix dividers Plus") Fight Te. Play rear is a big fan of the "princess mask Poririna", a member number 1 of Poririna like fan club. The name was given to take from the name of the Naoko father of YuIchiro and mother character by character. And have been referred to as "Yuna" "YunaRin" from around, real name readings on the family register is "Yuna" rather than "Yuna". Stage name from the nickname. "Galaxy Fraulein Yuna 2- eternal Princess -" later it is being closed from slump of academic. Originally the house was an ordinary house, "Galaxy Fraulein Yuna 2" In fact, the secret base of Poririna is built in the basement in secret, it was also given the role of impersonation of the starting port for the. As will be described later in the sections of the parents, it is actually a high-income and high status of household "princess", but it is not a "Shinso daughter of". It should be noted that Yuna of the room is provided on the second floor of the slightly smaller compartment. Three sizes of Yuna is the same as at the time the first installment of Chisa Yokoyama is a CV. "Galaxy Fraulein Yuna Again" and later, her anger is out of control and explode, skin other than the face is black. "Galaxy Fraulein Yuna 3" using the melee and indirect attack in, status's mediocre but deathblow powerful is Mirage Cannon damage to all enemies. Gallery Yuna_Kagurazaka.jpg Yuna_Kagurazaka_Gun_Mode_Attack_for_Galaxy_Fraulein_Yuna_Remix.jpg|Gun Mode Attack for Galaxy Fraulein Yuna Remix Yuna_Kagurazaka_Sword_Mode_Attack_3_for_Galaxy_Fraulein_Yuna_Remix.jpg|Sword Mode Attack for Galaxy Fraulein Yuna Remix Yuna_Kagurazaka_Sword_Mode_Attack.jpg|Sword Mode Attack Yuna_Kagurazaka_Sword_Mode_Attack_2.jpg|Sword Mode Attack 2 Yuna_Kagurazaka_Gun_Mode_Attack_2.jpg|Gun Mode Attack Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good